Boba FettLana Lars Luke's Mother Alternate Timeline
by Scout76
Summary: Mark Hamill said between 1980 and 1983, he pitched the idea of Boba Fett being Luke's mother. What if that was an alternate timeline. Boba Fett will be an alias of Lana Lars, and Lana is a Lars to give Luke a reason to call Owen uncle. Also this will hint my alternate versions of Star Wars which I will publish once finished. Lana is also the mother of Luke and Jane Skywalker.


**Boba Fett a.k.a. Lana Lars**

What if Boba Fett ended up being Luke's mother like Mark Hamill said once.

Lana Lars's birth and childhood

Lana Lars was a female human whose father, Cleigg Lars is actually a man named Jango Fett, a master Bounty Hunter who won his blue and silver armor at a Mandalorian Contest. Using his precise skill, Cleigg earned the title Jango Fett, but would eventually leave Mandalore to raise a family. Cleigg married a Mandalorian woman named Reslie Sterner who gave birth to two twins, Owen Lars and Lana Lars. Owen always wanted to run business in weapons, while Lana wanted to be a Republic Starfighter pilot. However, Owen was barred from his dream due to weapon profiteers being arrested so because of that Cleigg didn't want to see his son arrested and Cleigg felt like Lana shouldn't be a Starfighter Pilot because he felt like his daughter would be throwing away her life recklessly for nothing. Cleigg eventually settled for a peaceful life to raise his kids until grown up farming on the desert planet of Tatooine. When Owen and Lana were 10 years old, they were used to the harsh enviornment. Eventually at 14, they fell in love with certain people. Lana was in love with Anakin Skywalker due to how great of a mechanic he is. Her brother Owen on the other hand was in love with a 16-year-old woman named Beru Mavalen. Anakin was a great mechanic and would trade Lana mechanics in exchange for giving him a ton of food. Anakin was a slave though, but she still fell in love and one day planned to free him so she could marry him. Starting to take her farm duties seriously, she raised a lot of spare money to help free him. But her father, Cleigg wanted to actually raise a ton of money to hire assassins to kill Jabba the Hutt and his managers, and bring the Tatooine system to the Galactic Republic. He attempted to achieve his goal to free everyone and Cleigg asked Lana to give him her money eventually, and he promises she will marry him when Jabba the Hutt and everyone associated with him is dead. Anakin however, eventually won a podrace she was watching, and she felt sad he was leaving. But the teenage Anakin promised he would come back for her. He says that if he can, he will get the Republic to notice Tatooine and kill all the Hutts and their associates. Lana was stuck on Tatooine, but she thought of her father as a coward for not trying to kill Jabba himself and even told that to him. However, Cleigg told Lana that if he tries to kill Jabba, he will die, but Lana and Owen would be tortured for a long time, Lana raped and eventually murdered while Owen would have a lot of blasters put through him before he begs to die. He explained that he didn't want his children to suffer a long agonizing life at the hands of the Hutt clan and sacrificing one life to save millions is worth it than to actually risk the whole planet of Tatooine. Eventually, Lana convinces her father at age 16 to go to Coruscant and become a politician to get Tatooine installed in the Galactic Republic.

Life on Coruscant

Eventually, one year later, Cleigg raises enough money through growing crops to eventually go to Coruscant by buying a ship called the Slave I from a Starship entreprenuer and claims it can get to Coruscant in just one day. He then hires Duros pilots to get them to Coruscant in exchange for some leftover money. They get to Coruscant, having to start on the lower levels. Cleigg makes enough money to become a politician and eventually install Tatooine in the Republic. However, they do not trust him due to his history with Mandalorians. Failing to convince them to install, Lana is depressed. However, she eventually finds her former love interest, Anakin and discovers he is a padawan, and while forbidden from love, he was allowed to marry because he was the Chosen One. She told him everything, from grinding banthashit and other ingredients into fertilizer to raising crops that smelled just as bad as nerf piss. However, Lana discovers that Anakin was also in love with Padme Organa which unsettled Lana, but Anakin proposed that it could be a love triangle with Anakin as their boyfriends. Eventually, the three got together and Anakin promised that he would become their impregnators when they are ready to raise kids.

Coruscant University

Lana's twin brother along with his wife Beru went on to study farming while Lana went on to study for the military, learning every control as a Starfighter, however they kicked her out after she tried to alter the ship's hyperdrive to make it more efficient, but breaking a lot of parts of the ARC-170s (My version of The Clone Wars in Episode I,II, and III will actually have X-Wings, but of a less efficient design). Driven mad, Lana wants to become a Bounty Hunter, and while Anakin somewhat disapproves of his future wife becoming a bounty hunter, he's fine with it either way if they can still raise their kids correctly.

Becoming a Bounty Hunter

Eventually, Lana meets a Duros Bounty Hunter named Cad Bane who offers to teach her how to do Bounty Hunting. Knowing her father as one of the best Mandalorian Warriors, he started calling her Boba Fett. She liked it and eventually she and Bane started training. Cad Bane saw her like a daughter, as she was shooting correctly with precision and eventually, she got the hang of it. She eventually became an extremely young Bounty Hunter going on her first mission with Cad Bane, Bossk, and Aurra Sing.

Anakin tasting the dark side

4 years later, Anakin is turning to the Dark Side and his mind is being twisted by Darth Sidious as Anakin sees Padme's death in childbirth. Lana tries to comfort him knowing that even if she dies, Lana is pregnant with twins (the girl is not Leia, it is a new character named Jane Skywalker) in 24 BBK. Anakin takes comfort in this as he hopes that the twins can be great Jedi. Anakin eventually sees Lana's repainted green armor which he finds cool and she even demonstrates how the helmet has a voice disguiser that allows her to sound male. Anakin thinks that she is one of the most badass and beautiful women he ever met. Meanwhile, Anakin's other girlfriend Padme, is pregnant with one girl (In my headcanon, Leia is the only daughter of Padme and only Luke's half-sister). The trio see this as a way to raise a family, however Lana doesn't fall in love with Padme due to the fact that she isn't bisexual. Anakin however hopes he can save Padme by turning to the dark side. However, Lana will fail to stop him.

Anakin's turn to the dark side

Padme eventually dies which in turn causes Anakin to go mad. Padme's kid however survived and was adopted by Padme's brother Bail Organa who promised to take care of the kid. Padme named her Leia Organa. But Anakin was driven mad even though Lana tried to comfort Anakin by telling him that she was pregnant with his twins. However, Anakin eventually force chokes Lana out of anger until Obi-Wan stops him which in turn scares Lana that Anakin will either kill or turn their kids. She tries to get the Slave I ship which is now in Scrialon Scrapyards. She packs her armor, enough food, and everything she needs to get to her home planet of Mandalore to raise Luke and Leia. However, Kenobi just recently defeated Anakin on Coruscant (This time, Anakin will actually simply age into someone more akin to David Prowse (David Prowse is a better fit for Anakin unmasked while Sebastian Shaw could play Luke's grandfather) and Dark Side force using and suit pains cause him his deformed look in my version of this). Lana offers Obi-Wan a chance to get out of Coruscant made from the newly formed Empire. Obi-Wan rejects it until Yoda force tells Obi-Wan to trust her. They get on board, and prepare a 1-day journey through hyperspace. Obi-Wan stole a Medical droid however and confirmed that Lana is ready to give birth to two twins. The Medical droids set her medical on a table in the cargo hold that stretch from the interior and prepares to get the kids out.

Luke and Jane's birth

Once the kids come out of her vagina, she sees them and thinks they are adorable and they are worthy of carrying the Fett legacy that her father, Cleigg left. She however asks Obi-Wan to take Luke to Tatooine as she remembers her brother Owen was there and Anakin is vulnerable to sand and therefore was one place he wouldn't look. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan decides to hide Jane on Dagobah with the Jedi Father being like a father-figure to her along with Qui-Gon Jinn's ghost. First, they go to Dagobah, where Yoda is expecting the two and a twin to take care of. Yoda promises to train Jane really hard and make her a Jedi to defeat The Emperor and bring balance with the Sith gone. Lana however stays on Dagobah for a few days to breastfeed her kids to make sure they are strong enough. After enough days, Jane and Luke are breastfed and eventually, Lana says her final goodbyes to Jane. Meanwhile, Kenobi, Boba, and a few days old Luke head to Tatooine.

Arriving on Tatooine

Lana later sees her brother Owen along with his wife Beru on her father's former farm. Obi-Wan promises to teach Lana over time how to communicate with her daughter Jane. Meanwhile, Lana says goodbye to Luke, her only son as he is passed on to his Uncle Owen. Uncle Owen promises Lana can make visits as long as she doesn't wear the green armor her father owned before. She hates to think how Anakin lost the ability to raise her kids just because he had a vision of his other wife dying to become Darth Vader. She eventually goes off to work for Jabba as a bodyguard.

After Luke becomes Owen's surrogate son

Lana decided to raise enough funds for her brother to raise her son by becoming a bounty hunter. She goes by the name Cad Bane gave her, Boba Fett, to honor her father Cleigg who was Jango Fett. Lana pledges her allegiance to Jabba as a bounty hunter in exchange for a lot of money. Lana did think herself a hypocrite and honor-stainer for going against her father's intentions, but she did one day vow that she would kidnap Luke and take him off the planet to be with her son once again, even if it meant killing her twin brother and sister-in-law.

Jabba warning Han about a bounty

20 years have passed (now it is the events Episode IV The Death Star Rises, this is my version of A New Hope's name) since Obi-Wan bought Luke to Tatooine to the Lars farm and Lana's Boba Fett armor has been heavily damaged, and with that, a want to get even with Anakin for not being around to raise their kids in 4 BBK (Before the Battle of Kashyyyk, Kashyyyk will be the planet in my version of Return of the Jedi). Jabba on his repulsorlift chair has bought with him bounty hunters, including Boba Fett/Lana Lars, along with Bossk, 4-LOM, IG-88, Zuckuss, Dengar, Quake Bane (Cad Bane's son), and Aunal Sing (a male clone of Aurra Sing). Han and Jabba argue, with Jabba offering the chance to pay him 15%, but if he fails him, he will put a bounty so large, every bounty hunter in the galaxy would look for him, including Lana. Boba later hopes that Ben Kenobi will not take her son with Han because she thinks Han is a selfish smuggler and will ruin her son for the rest of his life. Lana vows to track down Han regardless if Luke gets on the Millennium Falcon with him.

Bounty Hunting briefing

3 years later, in 1 BBK, when Lana is hired by The Empire to track down the Millennium Falcon, Lana accepts the job and coated her armor with anti-force detection liquid (Death Sticks will not appear in my version) to prevent Darth Vader from sensing her identity in the armor. Darth Vader hires her, assuming it is just a random Mandalorian Bounty Hunter. Darth Vader offers a substantial reward for the bounty hunter that finds the Millennium Falcon with any means necessary used, as long as they do not disintegrate anyone. Boba Fett prepares to kneel before Vader, taking off her helmet and revealing she is still young looking after revealing she is Lana after pulling off her helmet and that she will take Han Solo to Jabba if it means getting paid by Jabba and removing Han from Luke's life.

Chasing down the Millennium Falcon

When Han disguises his piece of junk alongside the other junk from the Star Destroyer Avenger, it goes to the Bespin system hearing from the other bounty hunters how Han was friends with Lando Calrissian, the owner of Cloud City in the Bespin system. Lana/Boba eventually jumps into hyperspace. Before long, she is actually there and meets with Lando Calrissian. Lando prepares to call security before Boba reveals the Executor is up there and ready to prepare a garrison and even an orbital bombardment. Lando eventually decides he will have to give up his friend Han to save his people which causes Lando to agree to the Empire's terms and Lana asks that Han Solo be taken to Jabba the Hutt for a price on his head while keeping her true motivations about protecting her son a secret.

Han arrives on Cloud City

Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and Leia Organa eventually arrive on Bespin, which disappointed Lana. She hoped she would finally reunite with her son Luke, but she was disappointed when he wasn't with them. Darth Vader reveals he plans to test Carbon Freeze on Han Solo before using it on Luke Skywalker, but Lana didn't want to see her son in a living death, rather that she and Anakin reunite with their son. Darth Vader however reveals to Lana that he will not actually carbon freeze Luke, just pretend that he will so that no Imperial Officers report Vader's true intentions to The Emperor which is to persuade Luke to the dark side. Eventually, she realizes she doesn't have to cope with the thought of the loss of her son. Eventually, Lana before long actually is happy to see Han Solo tortured because she thinks he will pay for what he had done to Luke in her mind and she will finally get her son out of the Rebellion and into Mandalore to raise any remains of his inner child and eventually see her grandkids. Anakin and Lana disguise their names to any officers as Darth Vader and Boba Fett in order to make sure no one gets suspicious.

Han's Carbon Freeze

Despite knowing Luke will not be frozen in Carbonite, Lana is still disappointed she will not reunite with her son yet. However, Darth Vader assures that Han Solo is only a test, and if it succeeds, Lana can take Solo to Jabba the Hutt after he has Skywalker. Lana however stays on Bespin in hopes that she can at least look at her son in the eyes even through her menacing helmet. She prepares to transport Han into the docking bay and into Slave I, her ship. While transporting, her wish did come true as she saw Luke now all grown up and gives him a few warning shots before running off to oversee Solo loaded on the cargo hold of Slave I.

Luke enters Jabba's palace

6 months later, now it is 0 BBK/ABK, now it is the events of Episode VI Redemption of the Jedi (My version will be called Redemption of the Jedi) and Boba is seen in Jabba's palace. Chewbacca and Lando eventually come in (my version of Star Wars will pan out differently) and fail to rescue Han on the world of Reeto (Reeto will actually be Tatooine due to the fact that Tatooine will only be shown in my version of I, IV, and VII, not multiple times, and Reeto will be a tropical world where Jabba resides on a desert island). However, two droids eventually carry a message by Luke Skywalker and Lana gets up and sees her son in a hologram. Loving how she gets to listen to his voice and see him, she finally thanks the droids and prepares to clean them for allowing her to see her son, before Jabba says there will be no bargain and the droids will be taken to EV-9D9's lair to see what happens if they don't comply (my version of the droid torture is actually hideous Frankenstein droids being assembled). After R2-D2 and C-3PO see what happens (their parts will be melded into hideous droids instead of ridiculous droid torture) if they do not comply, Lapti Nek is then played, which Lana is disgusted by Jabba keeping women in bikinis, but she was used to this as long as she got payed. But she has always been fearful that Jabba would get careless, discovering Boba is a woman, eventually take Lana's armor, and put her in a bikini. Eventually a bounty hunter comes in by the name of Boussh asking Jabba to be his bodyguard in exchange for 35000 Huttollans per month and knowlede around the palace. Jabba agrees to give 25000 Huttolans per month and knowledge around the palace. Eventually while everyone is asleep, Jabba knows Boussh is Leia when freeing Han Solo. After Han Solo is unfrozen, eventually Jabba puts Leia in a bikini. This in turn actually disgusts Lana seeing as how her boss has actually made her sister-in-law's daughter a sexy dancing slave. Determined to kill Jabba due to him going insane, she prepares to find ways to get behind him and blast or stab him. Eventually at some time, a man in brown and white clothes appears before force choking two of Jabba's Gammorean Guards (In my version, Luke will be wearing brown and white in the desert which actually makes more sense than wearing black and it's surprising Luke made no effort to take it off). With the guards choked and killed, the man is revealed to be Luke Skywalker. Luke then enters prepared to kill with his green lightsaber activated. He threatens Jabba telling him he can profit from this or die. Jabba then throws Luke into the Rancor pit and the Rancor devours the Gammorean Guard. Lana for the first time is actually scared of losing her son. She tries to lie to Jabba to get Luke out of the Rancor pit. Eventually, Luke kills the Rancor which satisfies Lana and while armored, she finally prepares to steal Luke and go after Jane. However, Jabba declares Luke, Han, and Chewbacca will be tossed in the Sarlacc pit of Karkoon. Luke however tricks them when he receives his green lightsaber from R2-D2 and Luke prepares to kill Jabba's men. Lana on the other hand only wants to restrain Luke and take him with him back to Slave I where she can get him off of Reeto before getting Jane from Dagobah. However, Luke cuts the wires restraining him and goes to fight Jabba's other goons and thugs before Chewbacca grabs Boba and eventually hits her on her head on the sail barge thinking she is only a mindless monster freezing Han. Eventually Chewbacca hits Lana's helmet which knocks it off and reveals a young-looking woman. Chewbacca is shocked that he was fighting a woman. Han eventually sees this after being pulled back up by Lando, and after he soon regains his eyesight seeing Boba Fett is shocked because one of Jabba's bounty hunters with a masculine appearance and voice was a woman. Soon, Jabba's sail barge is destroyed, Luke, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Lando, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Lana/Boba eventually make it to safety on a skiff, though Lana is cuffed. Lana is eventually on the Millennium Falcon to be interrogated by the Rebel Alliance.

The Rebellion interrogates Boba

While her son Luke is going to Dagobah and The Emperor of the Galaxy arrives on the Death Star MK. II on Kashyyyk (This time the Death Star I will be rebuilt more efficiently and Ewoks will be a brother species of the Wookiees that think Wookiees are selfish for not sharing any technical readouts of their technology, and they join the Emperor in hopes to learn about technology, but they join the Rebellion and the Ewoks learning the Emperor doesn't care about its inhabitants and they eventually help the Wookiees and Rebels defeat the Empire). Lana Lars is holstered onto an energy trap to be interrogated. The Rebellion asks her to speak and if she speaks truthfully, they will only jail her after the Republic is restored. Lana eventually speaks out that Luke is her and Anakin's son along with a twin sister, Jane Skywalker. She also reveals she is Leia's half mother due to Darth Vader being Leia's father and Lana also tells Leia that her father figure, Bail Organa is actually her uncle while Darth Vader is her father. Leia is eventally shocked and confused. This shocks Leia because the Bounty Hunter that froze Han in Carbonite is her half mother and her actual father is the one that allowed her father figure to be blown up by an evil Grand Moff as a test for a superweapon. Lana is promised that she can be granted freedom from jail in the aftermath of restoring the Galactic Republic if she helps free the Wookiees on Kashyyyk, destroy the rebuilt Death Star, destroy any Kashyyyk walkers and kill the Coasttroopers, take a TIE Defender factory and convince its pilots, or sabotage the Zeta-Class shuttles. She would be granted a high place in the New Republic with any of her past crimes forgiven. Meanwhile, Luke is returning to the Mon Calamari Fleet with Jane Skywalker. Lana chose to help her daughter Jane destroy the walkers and Coasttroopers by going through Ewok territory on the Northern Hemisphere of Kashyyyk before headin to the Southern Hemisphere.  
Luke and Jane's return

Luke in his X-Wing and Jane in her TIE Defender along with R2-D2 and BB-04 have TIE Defender factory plans. Boba finally sees her son and daughter and hugs them which confuses Luke as he even pulls out of the hug and tries to kill Lana with his lightsaber, but Jane uses the force to pull the lightsaber to her and stop him, explaining that whatever Boba Fett did must be forgiven as she is their mother and Lana only hoped that with Han removed, Luke could lead a normal life. Jane told Luke how Lana learned that their normal lives will have to wait until The Emperor dies. Luke then shuts down his lightsaber and eventually glares at Lana. Lana promises Luke that in time, he will forgive her.

Rebel Alliance briefing and Kashyyyk shuttle

Boba Fett now freed and sitting with her daughter and son who doesn't want to be near her is listening to the plan by Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar. TIE Defenders will be stolen from Kashyyyk in order to help aid in the destruction of the Death Star. A whole team in a Zeta Class shuttle is to head down to the Forest World of Kashyyyk. Later, Boba gets her daughter and son on board, but her son glares at her for what she did to Han. Han also glares a lot at Boba due to what she did to him, but he learns he must forgive her. When heading down, Boba Fett and the Zeta Shuttle crew of the Rebels pretend that they have been hired to help transport materials to the Death Star Mk. II. Boba Fett modifies her voice modulator to disguise her voice as a Coasttrooper voice. Darth Vader eventually discovers on the Executor that this is actually a Rebel Alliance sabotage. As Zeta Shuttle Delta-099 heads towards Kashyyyk, everyone goes over how they must not alert anyone to their presence. Lana, Leia, Jane, Han, Chewbacca, and Luke are leaders. Luke and Leia are to subdue any Scouttroopers on Speeder Bikes or lone Foresttroopers wandering around and use them to break wookiee prisons to free the Wookiees. Meanwhile Lana and Jane will go through the beaches and take out any Coasttroopers while preventing the AT-ATs, AT-STs, AT-OTs, AT-DTs, and AT-AAs from noticing them. Two captains, an orange Twi'Lek named Re'lo Barro and Human Unum Crast will sabotage the Zeta Shuttles. Han and Chewbacca will convince the TIE Defender pilots to join the Galactic Republic when it is reformed.

Landing on the Northern Hemisphere of Kashyyyk

As Lana, Luke, Jane, Leia, Han, Unum, Re'lo, and Chewbacca along with tons of Rebel Soldiers for the three groups come in the Zeta Shuttle. They use the older code and Boba Fett's modified voice modulator to get to Kashyyyk and land on the Northern Hemisphere, the land of the Wookiees primitive brothers, the Ewoks. Once they land, Chewbacca knew that the Ewoks (Ewoks and Wookiees will be brother species) would not accept him in their territory because the Ewoks hate the Wookiees due to the Ewoks thinking the Wookiees are selfish for not allowing them to use technology. Before Lana/Boba in her armor goes with Jane on their mission, Lana hugs Luke and promises that she and Jane will be there for him if he needs help, but Luke shrugs it off aggressively due to Luke still not forgiving Lana for what she did to Han. Eventually Luke and Leia in their camoflauge sprint towards Scouttroopers patrolling the area and Ewoks carrying the technological blasters the Empire gave to them as a gift. Luke and Leia kill Scouttroopers while Lana and Jane head through the forest and onto the Southern Hemisphere of Kashyyyk to the beaches. Meanwhile Chewbacca and Han eventually convince the Ewoks that Chewbacca promises when the fight against the Empire is done, the Wookiees will gladly share technology with the Ewoks. All of them eventually head to the Southern Hemisphere of Kashyyyk to enact the plan. In the forests of the Northern Hemisphere, Lana and Jane eventually undress to make the Imperial Marines' Coasttroopers have erections seeing them in the beach naked before Lana and Jane kill them. Once they get on the beach naked, they use master seduction skills and they pull out their weapons and fight the Coasttroopers. Eventually Lana and Jane put their clothes and armor back on after all the Coasttroopers are dead and proceed inside the Imerial Base garage to blow up any Imperial Walkers. Lana and Jane do it successfully and eventually no walkers stand in their path. Meanwhile Luke and Leia have killed Scouttroopers and freed the Wookiees while Chewbacca and Han have convinced TIE Defender pilots to join the Rebel Alliance and take down the Death Star along with the Rebel Fleet. Meanwhile Zeta Class shuttles are being sabotaged by Will and Umun. Luke after helping Leia eventually told Lana and his sister Jane that he will face Darth Vader in his black outfit and shows his red lightsaber and tells Jane that if he turns to the darkside, Jane must defeat him. Lana wanted to go with him to convince Anakin as well to let go of his hate. However, Luke says he must face The Emperor and Darth Vader alone because if he doesn't go the Galaxy. Luke eventually races to the tower to meet his father which makes Lana feel sadness on the inside due to thinking her son Luke might not come back. However, during the course of this happening, Lana feels heavy rumbling two times and she estimates that the Death Star fired two times, two more hits and Kashyyyk is an Asteroid Field.

Mother and Daughter moments

Lana hopes that Luke will come back and will not die at the hands of The Emperor of the Galaxy, but seeing his red lightsaber really scared Lana to the point of having thoughts to disobey what Luke ordered and sacrifice herself for her son's life or if she had the rare chance, to convince Anakin to rejoin the light side and let go of his hate. However, Jane prevents her from going to help Luke as they had to help convince the TIE Pilots to blow up the Death Star. The TIE Defenders launch and Jane in her TIE Defender along with BB-04 has Lana in there and prepare to launch to help the Rebels.

Attack on the Starfleet and Death Star

Jane radios Admiral Ackbar on how the TIE Defenders have launched and are ready to assault the Death Star. While the X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings, B-Wings, E-Wings, C-Wings, D-Wings, V-Wings, H-Wings, and Z-Wings attack the Death Star and its Turbolaser defenses, Jane and Lana like mother and daughter in their TIE Defender start attacking Star Destroyers. Eventually Ackbar orders Jane and Lana to start hitting the Executor. Some Rebel Starfighters stay behind and some X-Wings along with TIE Defenders destroy the shield generators. Admiral Piett orders Turbolaser defenses to increase, he keeps trying to get them to increase firepower, however an A-Wing keeps firing at the base of the control tower while Kamikazing and causes the Executor's control tower to go up in smoke. Eventually, the Executor falls onto the Death Star. This worries Lana as she questions if her son Luke died while the Battleship crashed on the base causing enourmous damage that could have shook the three reactor cores. But Jane using the force assures Lana that Luke is alive.

Lana and Jane attacking the core of the Death Star

Upon destroying the Imperial Starfleet, Jane orders the TIE Defender squadron to attack the Death Star after convincing them that The Emperor will not care about their planet and will have them destroyed if a spark of rebellion ever appears. Jane and the pilots are on the surface and shoot Turbolaser defenses. Eventually, the TIE Defender squadron dives into the area where the Executor crashed and heads with the rest of the Squadron to shoot the heavily damaged Reactor Core Mark II which has two backup cores in case one is destroyed. Eventually the core lights up which in turn symbolizes the Death Star rebuilt is ready to fire another shot on Kashyyyk, and within the 25 minutes left to destroy the Death Star (The Death Star Mark II fires at 50% which in turn it needs 4 blasts to destroy an entire planet which takes an hour, every quarter of an hour is when it fires). Eventually Lana and Jane catch up to Lando Calrissian in the Millennium Falcon and Wedge Antilles in his X-Wing. Eventually they reach the Reactor Core with the primary core heavily damaged. They eventually shoot the cores and in turn greatly damage the Death Star. After Wedge, Lando, and Jane shoot enough and the last of their heavy scale defenses, the Death Star is blowing up on the inside. Lana feels her final worries for her son, Jane senses the Emperor's defeat, but Lana feels like her son won't make it out of the doomed space station. Just then enough Lambda Shuttles exit, turning around to jump to hyperspace to fight the Rebellion. Before long, Lana hopes that one of the Lambda Shuttles has Luke and if he was lucky, Anakin. Just as everyone is escaping the doomed station, The Death Star prepares to fire one more time before eventually having 14 beams connect. Lana, Jane, Lando, Wedge, and the other pilots escaped. Just as the Death Star Mark II is about to fire, a Lambda Shuttle appears and Jane senses it is Luke and Anakin. Jane and Lana hope they make it in time, just as the space station is rocking. All 16 beams connect, but before it has a chance to destroy Kashyyyk, the Death Star Mark II eventually blows up and everyone on Kashyyyk, The Wookiees, The Ewoks, and The Rebel Alliance all celebrate the demise of the Empire and are all happy.

Cremating Anakin, restoring Kashyyyk, and the Galactic Republic's return

Eventually on Kashyyyk, in order to restore life, Anakin in his Darth Vader body is cremated, and as his body parts are scattered to help rebuild Kashyyyk, everyone including the Wookiees, Ewoks, and Rebels celebrate along with Lana seeing Anakin now in his 40s (He looks more like David Prowse) as a ghost along with Obi-Wan, Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Dooku Bristil Force Ghosts.

Life in the New Republic

Eventually, Lana's time as Boba Fett has come to an end. In 8 ABK, Luke has a daughter along with Mara Jade named Rey in which they raise her until adulthood. Lana loved to see her grandchildren for the first time and eventually asked Luke to carry on the Fett legacy that her father Cleigg left behind, but Luke refuses, because the helmet of Lana gives people fear, and Jane refuses it as well being the co-founder of the New Jedi Order as the helmet is menacing and the New Jedi Order will wear black, but will not take menacing looks. Lana eventually is in her 80s when her Great-Grandchildren are born named Lukas Skywalker (Rey's 21 year old son) and Alexia (Rakan Skywalker's daughter which in turn is Jane's son). Lana eventually dies at over 100 years old due to really old age and health problems. Her Great Great Grandchildren are nearly born, but Rey's son, Lukas Skywalker is killed along with Rey's husband, Alskan Transmar when First Order Stormtroopers disguised as Republic Soldiers kill her children. But Rey unlike her cousin Ben Solo, actually won't let the death of her grown son allow her to give in to her hate. Eventually Rey decides to take up the Fett legacy and live up to her grandmother despite being nearly the same age as her grandmother's prime days. Carrying the Fett legacy of Jango Fett a.k.a. Cleigg Lars and Boba Fett a.k.a. Lana Lars, Rey is now Raiken Fett at age 52 in 60 ABK and ready to take down the First Order alongside her father Luke, and the force ghost of Anakin.


End file.
